Lilja
by XOlifeXisXaXboreOX
Summary: This is the story about Lilja, another infamous female death eater.


**This story is based on a death eater named Lilja Morbosa. The story starts in book six.**

**The characters name is pronounced Lilya.**

**I do not own any JK Rowling characters.**

Lilja ran next to Bellatrix in the dark night following Narcissa. Her straight dark brown hair blew behind her as she called Narcissa's name. "Narcissa, please listen to Bella! You should not trust him."

"No. Now leave you two." At saying this Narcissa ran off again to the last house on the street named Spinner's End. She knocked on the door before either Bella or Lilja reached her. After a couple of seconds standing out in the dark, breezy night, a man opened the door slightly with long black hair.

"Narcissa, what a surprise!" said the man opening the door all the way.

"Severus, may I speak to you?"asked Narcissa in a whisper while throwing back her hood.

"Of course."

She walked in and Bellatrix and Lilja walked in without invitation following her with their hoods up.

"Snape," said Bellatrix as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he replied.

As Lilja passed, Snape just stared at her with a strong hatred and she glared back with the same amount of revulsion.

They walked into a small sitting room covered in books. A threadbare sofa, an old red armchair, and a table stood together under a dim light. The place felt as though no one usually lived in it.

While Narcissa sat on the couch and Bellatrix stood behind her, Lilja stood more in the corner, hood still up, glaring at Snape with her dark green eyes. She had hated Snape ever since he had been her potion teacher at Hogwarts.

"So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, while sitting in the armchair across from Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Are…are we alone?" Narcissa asked in a low voice.

"Wormtail is here, but he doesn't count, now does he?" Snape replied pointing his wand at a bookcase and revealing a hidden staircase where Wormtail stood.

"Narcissa!" he exclaimed, in a squeaky voice. "And Bellatrix and-"his eyes drifted over to the corner, "Lilja." He said with the lack of happiness he just had for Narcissa and Bellatrix. Lilja merely smiled at Wormtail.

"Wormtail get us drinks and then return to your bedroom." Snape ordered.

Wormtail argued the task of getting drinks with Snape but eventually agreed. He brought out a bottle and four glasses. Put them on the table and scurried away back behind the book-covered door.

Snape poured the four glasses and handed them to the other three. Narcissa mumbled a word of thanks, while Bellatrix and Lilja said nothing, but continued to glare at Snape.

"The Dark Lord," Snape said, raising his glass.

The other three copied him and he refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took a second drink she began to say, "Severus I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me—"

"I told you before, I can help him." Blurted Lilja.

"And I've told you I do not want you to help." Narcissa snarled back.

Lilja looked as though she was about to say something else but Narcissa turned back to Snape and began to speak to him, Severus, I know I ought to not be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but—"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

Lilja stared at Snape and then Bellatrix. She knew exactly what was coming next, Lilja had heard Bellatrix complain about Snape and explain why she did not trust him practically every day.

"Present company?" repeated Snape. "And what does that mean Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"

Lilja looked away from Snape and Bellatrix and into the kitchen next to the sitting room. She heard Bellatrix say "a hundred reasons" and walked into the kitchen knowing Bella would have a lot to say.

The kitchen felt just as dark as the sitting room. There was a small old table directly in the center, the walls were covered with cabinets which either had crooked or missing doors. Old black bananas sat on the countertop along with other food Lilja could not recognize. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink while there seemed to be several broken ones on the ground, as well.

Lilja slowly walked around the room, looking in the cabinets as she passed them; the cabinets were covered in dust and empty except for the occasional broken bowl or glass. Lilja looked into one of the cabinets to find it filled with items used for potion making. She searched through the cabinet a found a shriveled kidneylike stone. "A bezoar," Lilja mumbled to herself. "This will save me time." She said as she stuffed the bezoar into her cloak happy that she now did not have to pay for one.

Lilja talked back into the sitting room, pockets filled with objects she stole from Snape, to hear him saying, "—lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

Lilja, pleased about missing the entire conversation between Snape and Bella, willingly sat next to Narcissa.

"Now…you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn."

Lilja made a sound of revulsion as she heard this from Narcissa.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued.

"Then you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark lord's word is law. However, it so happens that I know of the plan; I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

Lilja looked up at Snape, "You know about the plan?" she asked with a look of bitterness.

"Of course," answered Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa?"

"My son…my only son…" She whispered.

"Draco should be proud," Lilja heard Bellatrix say as she reached across the table for the bottle of wine. She looked at the bottle then at her glass in the corner of the room and then back to the bottle; before Snape could stop her, she drank directly from the bottle. Snape looked as though he was about to say something but stopped as Lilja stared at him smirking while bringing the bottle up to her mouth to take another drink. Snape looked away from Lilja with disgust and turned back to Narcissa.

"Why my son?" Narcissa asked.

Lilja looked at Narcissa and held the bottle of wine to her, but she declined.

"The Dark Lord has chosen Draco in revenge for Lucius not getting the prophecy, I know it!" Narcissa uttered through her tears.

When Snape said nothing, Narcissa seemed to lose what little self-control she still had. She walked to Snape and grabbed hold of the front of his robes and she gasped, "You could it. You could do it instead of Draco."

"He intends for me to do it in the end, I think."

She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor.

Snape stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He swiped the bottle of wine from Lilja's hands and then poured Narcissa more wine.

"Narcissa, it might be possible…for me to help Draco."

"Would you help him? Would you look after him?"

"I can try."

"Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

Snape's expression was blank. Bellatrix and Lilja, however, let out cackles of laughter.

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? He'll try, I'm sure…The usual empty words."

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Both Bellatrix's and Lilja's mouths fell open. As Bellatrix got ready to bond the two, Lilja grabbed the bottle of wine again and started to drink from it.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

The only sound heard was Lilja choking on the wine she was drinking. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon Snape and Narcissa's clasped hands, eyes wide.

"I will," Snape said finally.

Bellatrix and Lilja's stared with astounded faces as the last tongue of flame glowed red around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.

A/N

**End of the first chapter…sorry it felt like you were reading the Spinner's End chapter in Half-blood Prince all over again.**


End file.
